


A Healing Witch

by herecomestroublr



Series: Lord Death Married A Witch?! [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing Magic, Lord Death and DTK are just pissed af, it's not that bad though, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: “That nice lady over there healed me! She said she’s a witch!” He babbled happily.“You did?” The woman asked.You nodded and stood, walking her way and stopping in front of her. “Yes. I healedallof him.”The woman caught onto the weight of your words, and burst into tears. “Thank you so much, Lady Death!” She exclaimed happily, tears running down her face despite the small hands of her son papping her cheeks.“You’re welcome, miss. I’ll always be of help to those who really need it.”





	A Healing Witch

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of my lord death series i suddenly decided to write!
> 
> i seriously love the idea of a the reader being married to lord death and trying her best to bring a better image to witches
> 
> ill edit again later but here it is for now! Thanks for reading, ya'll!!!!

“This place is an absolute _mess_ , Death. What the hell did you guys even do?!” You asked, frustrated as you concentrated on repairing the academy, magic at full power as you resonated with your husband. 

“What do you _think_ we did?” He asked, standing off to the side, Death Scythe in weapon form at his side to amplify your resonance. 

“It was a rhetorical question, _dear_.” You sassed, shooting him a look over your shoulder. With a grunt at the heaviness of a wall, you hummed and watched with satisfaction as it repaired and reconnected with the outside wall of the school. “Ah, jeez.” You slumped over, taking in a breath. 

“You’re not 200 anymore.” Death said, placing a reassuring hand on your back. You turned to look at his worried red eyes. “Please be more careful.”

You stood straight again, and brought his hand to clasp between your own and smiled. “I will. I just at least want to fix the structural damage. That would take regular contractors months to complete.” 

“Good thing we have you around!” Came the voice of Spirit from the scythe, his voice warped. 

“Yes. Good, I suppose.” You agreed, smiling in the direction of the weapon and watching as he transformed back into his human form. 

Spirit smiled back, but then frowned, glancing around. “You two really should head back home though. Or at least go into the Death Room. Some people still aren’t happy with a witch being married to Lord Death.” 

You and your husband turned slightly, eyes scanning over the various workers and civilians milling around the area. 

It had been a week since Lord Death walked the academy back to Nevada, and revealed his true form to the world. For the first two days, people were still healing and regrouping after the Kishin was killed. But as soon as the shock wore off, news reporters and journalists from all over the world were at the front step of the academy. Questions were fired off constantly, and interviews were nonstop. Death, of course, was still as quirky as ever. He even slipped back into his academy voice every now and then to mess with the reporters. They accepted him quite quickly. 

You, on the other hand, weren’t greeted as warmly as your husband. It was true that many witches were evil and malicious, spreading chaos wherever they went. But many were also kind, healing and helping those in need, traveling the world. You were one of those kind witches, that is, when you weren’t helping your husband guide the souls of the dead to the underworld. 

Despite this, there were protests and riots, people questioning your motives for marrying Lord Death and having a son with him. People called you horrible things, and many people tried to fight you and kill you. Most of the time you easily could easily fend them off, but one night you didn’t even get the chance. 

A man broke into Gallows Manor in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping, and tried to kill you. Just as he was about to stab you, the knife was shot out of his hand by your son, who was staring menacingly at the man. He’d woken up when he sensed the presence of a normal civilian soul in his home, which was not normal whatsoever.

“Don’t lay a _single_ disgusting finger on my mother, you _scum_.” Death the Kid had growled out, golden eyes glowing with blue fire, absolutely ready to kill the man. 

He never go the chance to though, because the gunshot had also woken up your husband. In a flash, the intruder was pinned against the wall, a crack forming in the plaster behind him as Lord Death held him off the ground. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He had growled out in his old voice from 800 years ago, eyes glowing red and flames licking his feet, scorching the ground. 

Needless to say, the police were called, the man was detained and forbidden from Death City, as well as imprisoned for life, and you had set up a protective magical barrier around the manor that did not let anyone with malicious intent past it. 

In general, it was a hell of a week, and you really wished people would calm down about you being a witch. 

“I still have some work to do here, though!” You pouted, looking so much like a teenager despite your age. 

“Actually, you need rest to restore your magical energy. You’ve been using it non-stop and healing anyone who has been even _remotely_ injured.” Death said, beginning to lead you away from the academy and down the many steps of the school. 

“But-but!” You exclaimed, looking back at the work to be done, but not really fighting it. 

“No buts! Now come along! Kid is having his team over and I know how much you enjoy cooking for people.” There was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at you. 

“Fine.” You frowned, but Death knew you were happy. 

“Goodbye, Spirit! Be safe!” Lord Death called, waving up at his Death Scythe. 

“Bye, guys! Be safe! And tell Maka daddy loves her!” He gushed, waving back. 

The both of you ignored his final statement, and continued home, a comfortable silence in the air as you held Death’s hand loosely. As you walked by, people whispered and pointed at you, automatically parting and moving out of your way. Some people scowled but continued on with their work, while a few smiled and waved, greeting you with smiles and a thanks for help. 

As you turned the corner and passed by the park, you heard a cry of pain followed by short sobs. You exchanged a worried glance with your husband, before releasing his hand and locating the source of the sound. 

Alone in the park, and crying under the tree, was a small boy. He had caramel colored hair and bright green eyes, and seemed to be cradling an arm that looked purple and disfigured. You exchanged a glance with your husband, and he nodded, walking away calmly. He would find the parents, and you would help the little boy. 

Kneeling down beside him, you offered him a warm smile. “Hello, sweetie. Are you okay? What happened?” You asked quietly. 

“I-I was trying t-to get my k-kite… and I f-fell.” He managed to get out between cries of pain. 

You looked up into the tree, and saw the said kite, blue and green with dinosaurs on it. “Does it hurt, dear?” 

He nodded, calming down, lip quivering. 

“Well, I can help you. I’m a witch, see? And I heal people and nature.” You waved your hand over the ground beside the little boy, and smiled when he watched in awe as a rose sprouted from the ground in a puff of green light. 

“C-can you heal me?” He questioned, hope in his voice and eyes. 

“Of course.” You smiled, holding out your hand and beckoning for his arm. He hesitated, so to calm him down, you began to sing. 

“ _Let me riddle you a ditty it’s just an itty bitty little thing on my mind.  
About a boy and a girl trying to take on the world one step at a time.   
Now the funny thing about it, ain’t a story without it, but the story is mine.  
And I wish I could say, that it ended just fine.   
We all want to know how it ends._” 

You smiled when you stopped singing, and held out your hand again. This time, the little boy scooted closer and placed his injured arm in your hand wincing slightly as tears came to his eyes. You began to sing again, and slowly began healing his arm. 

“ _Oh, happily ever after. Wouldn’t you know, wouldn’t you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending. Who’d like to know, I’d like to know.   
Author of the moment, can you tell me; do I end up, do I end up happy?_”

As you sang, the pain flooded off the little boy’s face, and he was slowly healed. As you continued, you noticed a few other injuries and health problems, and decided to heal those as well. You knew fully what would happen if some of them were allowed to develop. 

“ _Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you’re ready if you’re ready or not.  
Just a boy and a girl gonna take on the world and we’re gonna get caught,   
In the middle of a very happy ending. Let’s see what we’ve got.   
Let’s give it a shot, let’s give it a shot._” 

Unbeknownst to you, a small crowd had gathered when they heard your soft singing resonating through the park, including your husband, a few academy students, and the mother of the little boy.

“ _We all want to know, how it ends._  
Oh, happily ever after. Wouldn’t you know, wouldn’t you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending. Who’d like to know, I’d like to know.   
Author of the moment, can you tell me; do I end up, do I end up happy?

_We all have a story to tell. Whether we whisper or yell.  
We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory. We all have a story to tell. _

_Oh, happily ever after. Wouldn’t you know, wouldn’t you know._  
Oh, skip to the ending. Who’d like to know, I’d like to know.   
Author of the moment, can you tell me; do we end up, do we end up happy? 

_We all have a story to tell.  
We all have a story to tell.   
We all have a story to tell._” 

As you finished singing, the green glow faded from your hands and the boy, and clapping was heard. You jolted, and quickly turned around, face flushed with embarrassment.   
There were many people who you recognized as previously hating you, but who seemed content now, and gave you sheepish smiles. As well as the academy students who you knew had probably recorded you. 

And then there was your husband, standing at the front of the crowd next to a woman as tall as you, with green eyes shining with thankfulness, and caramel colored hair. 

“ _Mommy!_ ” The little boy exclaimed, jumping up and running into his mother’s open arms. “That nice lady over there healed me! She said she’s a witch!” He babbled happily. 

“You did?” The woman asked. 

You nodded and stood, walking her way and stopping in front of her. “Yes. I healed _all_ of him.” 

The woman caught onto the weight of your words, and burst into tears. “Thank you so much, Lady Death!” She exclaimed happily, tears running down her face despite the small hands of her son papping her cheeks. 

“You’re welcome, miss. I’ll always be of help to those who really need it.” 

With a smile and a wave, you and Lord Death were off once again, headed to your home. 

“They’d be proud, you know.” Death stated as you neared the gate to Gallows manor. 

“Hm?” 

“The witch’s council. They’d be proud.”

You smiled. “I hope so.”

\----EXTRA----

As you opened the door to the manor you stopped, and let out a shriek. 

“What?! What’s wrong?!” Death asked, looking a bit panicked at your outburst. 

You turned quickly, and placed your hands on his shoulders, looking up into his eyes with panic and worry. “ _I forgot to get his kite out of the tree!_ ”

Lord Death sighed, and turned you around, leading you into the house. “What’s done is done, [Name].” 

“ _Death!_ ” You whined out, exasperated. "I _have_ to get the kite!"

Damn, you were a handful. 

But he loved you anyway.


End file.
